M M O R P G
by Kun-chan
Summary: There's this online game that's causing waves in Akira's school. Intrigued, he begins to play the game... Three, four actually, of the Host Club members are in his party, and with Renge as his Tutorial Guide, there can only be one thing: fun. AU


Legend: **BOLD** indicates computer programming (for example encounters) - _ITALICS_ indicates Ten-kun talking to the characters - UNDERLINED indicates chatbox

* * *

_Login Information_

**Username: **_Ten-kun_

**Password: **_xxxxxxx_**  
**

-x-x-x-x-

He placed the headphones over his head, and ensured that the microphone was over his mouth. Time to get this game going! He heard that it was fun, and the current craze that was sweeping his school. It was reputed for allowing the player to communicate with their characters, and hear their response to the statement. Akira smiled to himself as the screen dissolved, before re-emerging to show the loading screen.

ixixixixi

**-character creation-**

_Would you like to use the default characters or create your own? Default_

_Confirm - Yes or No? Yes_

**-application accepted . booting game-**

ixixixixi

Ten-kun has logged in.

dranzer : hi welcome ten-kun

Ten-kun : thanks dranzer

dranzer : lol no prob

dranzer : default or custom

Ten-kun : default. can't wait to see what's in store

dranzer : youll enjoy it trust me

-x-x-x-x-

"Mitsu," a deep voice grunted, heaving his Zweihänder up and over his shoulder. "Up," the Berserker muttered, as Hani rose, fists rubbing his eyes and the sleep away from them.

Hani beamed at Mori, the Zweihänder weilder. "All right, Taka!" he grinned, hopping up, the six orbs forming his weapon trailing upwards and curling around his hands. Three on each side, each a different colour. Pink. Black. Yellow. Orange. Brown. Green. Flashing, blinking, as they revolved around his wrists. "What about Hikao?" chirped Hani, bounding over to the still sleepy Spellcaster.

"You're needed," stated Mori, shifting his weight from his right to his left, and in the cool, quiet place, the sound of metal clunking could be heard.

Hikao stretched. "Yeah, got it," two voices muttered, one soft and calm, the other loud and impulsive. The latter voice nearly drowned out the former voice, but if one listened carefully, the soft and calm voice was the one that prevailed. The Spellcaster got up with the aid of his Staff, fondly named STFU, standing for Staff the Fourth Uber. "So, who is it?" Hikao asked, mismatched eyes looking into the shorter fellow's.

_"Um...hello?"_

Hani smiled. "Hi!" he cried, waving up towards a trio of orbs hovering in the air, that was acting like a satellite.

ixixixixi

What? So, it was true, the part where the characters can respond to you! Curious, and desirous to quench his thirst to know more about this interesting game, Akira's right hand snapped towards the pile of game handbooks lying on the computer table. His eyes furiously scanned the spine of each book; his mouth muttering the names of the books. He couldn't find it. He swore that it was there just a minute ago. Shaking his head, and turning it back towards the monitor, Akira began to type.

-x-x-x-x-

Ten-kun : hey ppl

Ten-kun : does anyone know how to get your characters out from the dark room

dranzer : hey oh yu just tell them to

dranzer : you

Ten-kun : oh ok does this have a tutorial

dranzer : ctrl h

Ten-kun : k thanks

ixixixixi

And then, after pressing the buttons, a girl popped out from the bottom left corner of the screen. She had strange markings on her face, which undoubtedly, made her a NPC. Akira knew as much. He wasn't stupid enough to not know. The NPC smiled confidently, before brandishing her umbrella at Akira. Slightly shocked, the boy slid backwards, and into the chair.

-x-x-x-x-

"Aha! New to this game, are you?" the umbrella-girl said, twirling the object and planted it into the ground before her. "Well, I, Rene, will be here to help you!" she beamed, before pointing to the three default characters. "You three, get into line," she stated, plucking her brolly upwards, "let's break the ice first. The most important part of this game is a strong bond between both sides."

_"Al-Alright, Rene. I'm Ten-kun, and its a pleasure to meet you!"_

"Likewise," Mori muttered, a hint of a smile dancing within his eyes. His Zweihänder was still over his shoulder, and then it dawned upon Akira that he must have some sort of super-human strength. "You can call me Mori," said he, looking upwards and into the middle of the orbs.

Hikao blinked. Then his eyes moved - the orange one to the left, the blue one to the right; he looked at his team members before snapping back. A (devillish) smirk broke out on his face like some crazy epidemic, before they simutaneously moved upwards in perfect synchronization. "Hi, Ten-kun," two voices said together; "I'm Hika," the rash voice blurted; "Kao here," the soft one stated.

"Ten-chan! I'm Hani!" cheered the Resurrector, thrusting his arms upwards and looked suspiciously like wanting to lock Akira into a hug if he could. "Hello, and pleased to meet you!"

_"Hi Mori, hello Hika, Kao, and last but not least, Hani. Let's try to do our best!"_

Mori grunted, "Not best; perfect." His Zweihänder was returned to its sheath upon his back, and then the tall character turned away. It wasn't because he was those loner, emo boi type; it was because he simply had to get away from Rene's gaze of _moe_, as well as her camera.

Hikao shrugged, and leaned on STFU. "If we're going to be perfect," Hika began. "Then we should get going now," Kao concluded.

Rene clapped her hands, drawing attention to her. "Now that everything's set - let's go! Ten-kun, press the hotkey for escape - that'll be the ESC key - so we can get out of this place," the girl stated, before swinging her umbrella, and resting it against her shoulder.

"Yay! I wonder where we are going to right now!" Hani chanted, skipping around like a gay, frisky lamb.

ixixixixi

ESC. ESC. Akira's hand glided over to the specified key, and punched it. A bright light shone from the ceiling of the damp room, before the satellite, characters, and NPC dispersed into data packets, which was subsequently sent along the passage to the surface.

_"Sorry guys, I've got to go. Tution! I'll be right back, promise!"_

-x-x-x-x-

-**saving game**-

_Please choose a slot. Slot One_

_Please choose the file. File the First_

_Confirm? Yes_

-**terminating application**-

* * *

**Author's Statement**

Well, this is the first chapter of M M O R P G. Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand something. A review will really be appreciated, because they motivate me to update when I know there's an audience to read it. Also, please check out my profile and join SHINE. It's an awesome Ouran site, with active members. I'm _Ten-kun_ on there, so say my name if I encouraged you to join. :)


End file.
